emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1954 (9th March 1995)
Plot Jack tries to apologise to Sarah for accusing her of having an affair. She doesn't want to listen to him. Luke is rushing round at school and bumps straight into Tina who touches his face suggestively and walks off. Chris moves back into Mill Cottage. Robert looks very lonely and sad at school. Zoe goes to Leeds to see Emma who asks her if she is prepared to move to Leeds. Zoe says she can't because of her work, but she has decided to move out of Home Farm into the village and she would like Emma to move in with her. Luke meets Dolores at school and invites her to a party at his house. Seth solves the problem of the whisky looking like water - he adds gravy browning. Kim presses Zoe about selling some shares again. She offers her £30,000 claiming that she wants to get closer to Frank. Chris asks Rachel to move into Mill Cottage with him, but she refuses until Kathy is out of his life for good. Jack is furious when Sarah is late home again and Robert is upset. Jack is even more furious when Ned lets slip that Andrew is not married. Vic has a proposition to put to Terry - bottles of whisky for £10 each. He takes two on approval. Jack questions Jan about Andrew, but she is very evasive. Robert seems very affected by the atmosphere at Emmerdale Farm. Terry asks Alan to taste two different whiskies on some pretext he concocts - one is a single malt, the other is Vic and Seth's own brand. Alan unwittingly identifies Vic's as the single malt calling the real whisky cheap and tacky. Terry pays Vic for the bottles and agrees to a regular supply. Luke is worrying about not having enough drink at his party. Vic gives him a bottle of whisky. Later, the party gets in full swing. Luke is surprised when Dolores turns up with Tina. Sarah and Andrew celebrate finishing his book by opening a bottle of champagne. Andrew gives Sarah a peck on the cheek to say thank you for her help just as Jack arrives to take Sarah home. He sees the kiss and storms into the house attacking Andrew. Jack warns him to keep away from his wife. Sarah goes outside to check on the children and discovers that Robert is missing. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Kim Tate - Claire King *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade Guest cast *Paula - Alison Swann *Jason - Benjamin McGee (uncredited) *Profe MacKinnon - Michael J Jackson *Sadie - Joanne Wooton Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes